A Day Together
by VagrantMaster
Summary: This is a Fic I wrote as a gift to my Beshtest fwend and Bro Flamey (Flamedramon_Lover at FF.net). He is Flamedramon always and in this story. I write this as a Day we could spend together some time ^_^. Totally Clean, a Universal story. I Hope you like,


**A Day Together**

Written for my Beshtesht Bro, Flamey. By Vagrant Master ^_^ 

* * *

A Bright Orange line appeared upon the horizon, sparking the first twitters of the dawn chorus. Vagrant's eyes flickered open. He was laying beside the large open fire in the centre of his living-room atop a fluffy, deep-pile, white rug.  
He'd been cold in his bed and wandered down during the night and sat by the fire, dosing on and off and eventually giving in to the temptations and laying down to sleep, a little of the rug infront of his nose was charred and blackish grey. He smacked his lips as he raised his head, his neck stiff. Blinking his eyes - the Flames of the fire dancing like elves in his moist pupils. He rolled over on to his back and winced, raising himself up to un-trap his wings.  
His head was pounding with an ache and he groaned, raising a claw'd hand to his eyes and rubbing the soft scales around them, massaging the sleep from his brain.  
"Hummmm, I really must sleep in bed, this is terrible, starting the day with a headache..."  
After a Minute or two of listening to the birds singing in the new day he sat up, noticing his right wing was hanging limply down. Unable to feel any pain he knew it wasn't broken and had just gone to sleep where he'd been laying upon it. Grumbling a little as he unsteadily got to his feet, he turned on the lights and snapped his eyes shut once again clamping his claw'd hand over them. Dimming the lights to a comfortable level, he meandered to the kitchen and turned on the tap, letting the water run to cold and filling a tall glass. Adding some Ice, he pressed it to his forehead and let out an 'Ooooooo, Mmmmmmmm....Aahhhhhhhhh' as his furrowed brow became eased from the ache. Bending and stretching his neck, he felt his muscles loosen and he drank down the water - feeling it's coolness refresh his mouth and cool his throat. Letting out a small burp, he poured another glass.  
He Looked around his house. The White-tiled floor and wall, all clean lines and warm from the fire. He lent back against the counter-top and sipped at his second glass of water, mulling over what he could do today - Saturday - his favourite day of the weekend. He smiled at last and pulled some slices of bread from the paper bag in the cupboard, the rustling of the paper seeming very loud in the quiet house. He put some bread under the grill, Then took it out just a moment later, smiling.  
"Humm, Fire-Toasted bread will be lovely today"  
Grinning, he took up a long-fork from the Utility tray and walked back in to the living room, settling himself on a Large cushion by the fire, he speared a slice of bread and held it over the fire, watching as it slowly browned before turning it over to do the flip-side. The Flames once again dancing impishly in his sapphire-blue eyes.  
A Little time passed and he was sitting by the fire, reading a book by 'Sun Tzu' and drinking an Iced-tea (Strawberry Flavoured) When a thought struck him. Putting his book to the side, he picked up his phone and tapped in Flamey's number and settled back in his chair for the call. 

* Ring Ring *  
* Pick-Up *

"Flamey?"  
"VIMMY!! Great to hear from you, Bro!"  
Grinning, Vagrant spoke to Flame for a minute.  
"Hey there Flame, I got an idea - since it's the weekend, how about we spend the day together - do some stuff then you can stay over here for the night if you like - I'll stoke the fire some so it's nice and warm for you ^_^".  
He knew his smile couldn't be carried over the phone-line but he could tell Flamey was Smiling on the other end of the line, not that he'd ever known Flamey not smile.  
"Sure Vagrant, What'll we do?"  
"Well, There's a lovely spot on top of a .... Yeah that's right...next to the Church, I was thinking we could go up there, It's gonna be a lovely day."  
"Sure Vagrant!"  
"Great, I'll come pick you up in a few Minutes, that'll be ok?"  
Grinning at the ascent he says his farewell and hangs up the phone. Gulping down the rest of his tea, he puts a marker in his book and leaves it by the chair on a table, taking the glass in to the kitchen he rinses it and puts it back in the cupboard dry.  
Taking up his keys from a glass-bowl on the counter-top, he walks out of the Kitchen door and in to the garage via the connecting door. He leaps over the door of his blue convertible with reddish-brown flames down the side, Seating himself quickly, his tail curled about his leg and his wings tucked comfortably behind him out of the way. He poked the key in to the ignition and roars the car in to life. The auto-door opens to the outside world and he Fastens his belt before stepping on the accelerator.  
A Smile Spreads across his face along with the new day's sun as he drives out of the parking bay, heating up the world and restoring some life to his body, warming it through as the cooling wind whips about his face, flapping his long velvet-like ears about his head. Sucking the Fresh-air deeply in to his lungs revitalising his body as he drives along.  
Minutes later, he draws up at the front of Flamey's house. Flamey is already outside in the front garden, sitting atop the low wall as Vagrant pulls up. Seeing the car stop, Flamey leaps off the wall and bounds over to the car, grinning allover his face at his Bro.  
"Flamey, hop in! We need to Make a little stop back at my place on the way then well head right up to the spot" "Great Vimmy!"  
Grinning still, Flamey leaps over the car door and belts himself in. Curving his tail around his body for comfort like Vagrant, he settles back as Vagrant puts the car in to reverse and turns in the road, heading back to his house.  
"Did ya sleep well, Vagrant?" Flamey asks enthusiastically as they drive along the road, listening to the radio for the weather report.  
Vagrant fondles with his ear a moment before replying. "Umm, I kinda woke up by the fire again...". Looking a little embarrassed, he glances over to his brother and grins.  
Flamey grins back at him. "Gotta get some heat in yer bedroom, Vagrant. You don't want to get ill in your sleep" Nodding to Flamey's advice he takes the next corner and slows down a little for the smaller road. "I know, Flame - Just gotta get around to it". Grinning still, they pull up at Vagrant's house, and he unclips his belt and leaps out of the car running in to the house.   
He reappears a minute later, struggling with a large hamper full of all kinds of foods and drinks and an even more expansive smile cracking his face in two. "err - supplies - I bought enough for the whole day. You never know what we'll end up doing". Humping the hamper in to the back-seat, he leaps over the door once again, curling his tail and wings out of the way before buckling his belt and looking to Flamey, a satisfied smile upon his face. "Lets get going ^_^"  
Slipping the car in to gear they speed down the road, Vagrant letting out a whoop of vitality and joy with the wind in his face.  
They start to sing together to the songs on the radio, humming or whistling to the parts they don't know. Always with a Grin.  
A Few minutes in to the ride, Vagrant speaks loudly to Flamey over the wind and the Radio. "Hey, Flamey - Have you eaten today? - If not, Grab something from outta the basket. Believe me, I Packed enough for emergencies too" Flame calls back to him. "I'm ok, thanks Vagrant .. But hey, where are we going?"  
Turning up a side-road, Vagrant slows the car to 30 and speaks a little easier. "Like I Said, It's a place on top of the hill, There's a Church at the top with Golden ball at the tallest tower, I don't think you've ever seen it...yet"  
Giving Flamey a Wink, he speeds up again as they come back on to the main road, heading way out of town in to the country, singing once again to the radio. Vagrant Takes out two drinks from the basket (with a little difficulty) and hands one to Flamey, they both drink as the sun climbs higher and higher in the sky.   
They drive for about an hour along the freeway before Vagrant turns off on to a side-road. They are at the bottom of a set of Green, Lush, Grassy hills. Pointing in to the distance, Vagrant indicates a set of two large hills. Or rather, one very large hill that's had a Road cut through the middle of it. "It's just through there, Flamey. That's where we're heading"  
Flamey grins and nods, still singing to the radio. Vagrant joins in once again as they speed along through the pass, coming out on the other side in to the open land once again. Vagrant takes the next right and the car begins to climb a large hill (though smaller than the one they just drove through).  
A Few minutes pass as the car climbs the hill, the radio reception getting fainter now that they're a fair distance from the transmitter. Flame turns off the crackling radio and leans back in to the seat, a Happy smile upon his face as he feels the sun on his blue and white face, warming his muzzle with it's near-zenith brilliance.  
A Minute or so later, they come to the top of the hill and Vagrant pulls the car to a stop in a rough area of parking used by the local villagers who come to the church. Cutting the engine, he leans back also and closes his eyes, facing up to the hot sun. His soft scales heating up wonderfully in the light, breathing in the unbelievably fresh air and feeling it coarse through his body.  
"Humm, this is lovely. Flamey, whatsay we take out the Hamper and set up a place on the hill?"  
His head still back and absorbing the sun's rays, Flamey replies. "Sure thing, Vimmy"  
They get out of the car and Vagrant struggles the Hamper out of the back seat and helped by his bro, they make their way up the rest of the hill. Fortunately (since Vagrant packed the hamper with enough stuff to equip an army) it's not too far .  
Reaching the top, they rest the basket on the ground and Vagrant opens it up, spreading out a Picnic cloth and revealing beneath an incredible assortment of foods and drinks. Sun-Dried tomatoes sit happily next to Lasagne, beside several Large French-Baguettes and a Bottle of red wine. Also in there are more simple things. Sandwiches of every kind and variety, Ham / Chicken / Honey-Roast Lamb, Italian-tomato'd chicken and pasta bake next to Donuts; Jam / Chocolate / plane / Cinnamon. Drinks of Tea / Iced Tea / Coffee (Blue-Mountain) / Many bottles of Pure water and a cooler section containing Ice and some soda-drinks. The list of what Vagrant's packed goes on and on, a vast array of wonderful things from all corners of the world line every millimetre of the basket.   
Flame and Vagrant sit on their Haunches beside the basket and Vagrant's face spreads in to a Wide smile at the way Flamey's mouth is hanging open in amazement.  
"Well, At least we're not gonna go hungry" He grins to Flame who can do nothing but grin back. Flamey Throws his arms around Vagrant's neck and they Give each other a massive huggle before settling back on the blanket while Vagrant takes out various things from the basket as Flamey asks - Handing him a Plate (one of two strapped in to the lid along with two cups, bowls and sets of cutlery, salt and pepper).  
Flamey takes a small amount for himself while Vagrant tucks in to a plate of Lasagne, heating it up with his fire-breath before starting along with Flamey's.  
The sun rises in to the sky and reaches it peak as Flamey and vagrant finish the plates of food.  
"Well 'Hick' That was lovely 'Hick'" Says Vagrant, going red at the cheeks through his Hiccups and trying to cure them with a Glass of water while Flamey starts to laugh beside him, Unable to shift the Hiccups, Vagrant looks around in to the basket for something else, at which point Flamey pounces him from behind, shocking his hiccups away, but at the same time, causing them both to loose balance and cling to each other as they start to roll down the hill. Flame and Vagrant both clutch out at a Branch as they reach the church-yard and stop their precipitous and rather undignified (if speedy) journey down the hill, ending up in a tangle of limbs and wings, laughing hysterically.  
"Well, that's one way of getting down to the church"  
"Yeah, Vimmy - Uhh, can ya take your foot off of my arm..."  
"Sorry Flame, there"   
Untangling themselves from each other, Vagrant helps his brother up off the ground and dusts off his Fur, smoothing it back down and helping to groom him back in to shape.  
"There, that's better"   
"Thanks Vimmy - heehee. Oh, hey - is this the Church?"  
Nodding to Flamey, Vagrant smiles as he looks up the tall tower to the spire on top and the golden-ball. "yeah, this is the place. I Was gonna bring you here next - looks like we came a little early"  
He let out a small burp from the rough descent, concealing it behind his claw'd hand and wrapping an arm about Flamey's shoulders, he starts to lead him in to the church-yard.  
"My dad bought me here once, I Loved it ever since I came here for the first time - It's a beautiful place...so peaceful. C'mon, Lets go inside. The Church is always open"  
Chatting all the time, Vagrant leads Flamey in to the Church. The Vicar is up at the front near the alter and jumps slightly at seeing a tall Dragon and a smaller Dramon entering his Church, but nonetheless smiles courteously and asks if they need any help.  
"Oh no, We're fine thanks, my bro Vimmy's showing me around". Flamey looks up to Vagrant who waves to the slightly bemused vicar and turns to Flamey (Flamey momentarily batting a piece of twig that's become caught behind Vagrant's ear), pointing to a set of stairs at the side of the hall and through a small stone doorway. "That way leads to the tower - you can go up there and walk around the top where the golden ball is. Wanna go take a look? It's one of the best views of the country you'll ever have".  
"Great, Vagrant - I'd love to!"  
Flamey breaks out of Vagrant's arm and starts to climb the stairs ahead of him, a spiral staircase. He stops every now and then to look out the small Slit-windows 'Made for Archers to fire from' he remarks to Vagrant at one of them. "Yeah, they got them in all Churches and castles from this period...lots of battles, they needed strongholds to protect the land from". Flamey leads the way to the top of the tower and Takes in a Deep breath of the rushing wind at the top, closely followed by Vagrant who's eyes open and crease at the corners in a smile of joy at the beauty of the landscape, Flame smiling also. The whole world spread out in a Panorama of colour, light, life and vitality. a Patchwork of the world before their eyes so amazingly vast and beautiful that for many minutes, they just stand there silently taking in the view in front of them, moving a few times around the tower to get a better look at the entire world as far as they can see, right in to the distance, the horizon a misty line of fluffy clouds hanging - suspended in mid-air by invisible tendrils from the heavens, 'Marionettes of the gods' remarked Vagrant in a near-whisper stolen from his lips by the cool, rushing wind. Flame can't speak for the sight being taken in by his reddish-brown eyes. Dreamy smiles crossing both their eyes.  
"Vagrant...It....It's Beautiful..." Flame says quietly a few minutes later.  
Vagrant smiles in to the distance and almost whispers his reply. "Yes....yes it is...so very beautiful...".  
They are given a few more minutes in which to take in the wonder of the landscape then, as if being called back to reality a Raven lands on the top of the golden-ball and Caws loudly in to the sky. Swaying on his feet, drawn from his reverie by the Raven's cry, Vagrant breaths in deeply one time before looking down to Flamey, his eyes still misty and a dreamy smile still upon his face. "Humm, Shall we go back down, Flame? I don't want you to get too cold up here".   
Flame nods up to his brother and leads them back to the stairwell. This time, they descend in silence, looking out of the slit-windows as they pass them, walking through the shafts of light that pierce the dusty gloom within the tower and descending all the stairs gently, quietly.  
Coming back out in to the church, Vagrant shows Flamey around for a while, the Painted ceiling and many-centuries-old pews and alter as well as some of the artefacts found on the site.  
They leave the church a little time later and the spell is broken. They start to talk once again as they make their way back to the Picnic area they have set up. Seeing it up the hill some way, they take the strides gently, talking all the while about the future and occasionally about the past, but rarely about the present. Sitting back down on the cloth, Vagrant hands Flamey another drink, taking a Tea for himself.  
Flame leans back on to the grass and looks up at the sun. "Vagrant...how long were we up on the tower?" Sipping his tea, Vagrant considers the question for a moment then lays back also, closing his inner-eye lids and looking up at the sun's progress across the sky. "Humm, It looks like we've been at the Church for over 2 hours...it's got quite late...is everything ok, Flame?"  
Smiling to Vagrant, Flame nods his head. "It's all great, Vagrant. It's just that it seemed like a very long time that we were up there...and even longer since we got back...it's strange"  
"Yeah, that's what this place does for you...kinda opens your eyes to the world...you see yourself in relation to everything that's going on in the world and realise .. just how small and insignificant you are when compared to it..."  
Flame opens his eyes and looks over to Vagrant. "You're only small and insignificant if you let yourself be...I'm gonna be as significant as I can be for this world..I wanna do everything I can for it to keep it beautiful...just like this place..."  
Smiling himself once again, he looks over to Flamey. "And I'll be right there with you, Flame - I don't want to leave without doing something great for this world..." 

They spend some hours playing various games, starting with seeing the shapes in the clouds as they drift and deform in the sky above them, powder-puffs of white cotton-candy meandering lazily across the Blue sky, the sun sinking lower as they progress to a game of Chess and finally a chase around the hilltop, around a set of standing-stones, through a set of ruins, Flamey's tail bouncing through the air as he flounces in and around the ruined rooms of the castle, Vagrant never too far behind, both of them laughing and skidding on the grass and cold stone as they chase each other around the deserted halls, Vagrant's ears Flapping against his head as he spreads his wings and glides down to sweep Flamey off his feet and up to the Battlements of the castle to once again look over the view before them.  
"One day, Flamey ... This world is ours to do wondrous things in...and one day, that's exactly what we'll do..." Reaching around to the pouch he always keeps at his side, he takes out the gift that Flamey gave to him one day not so long ago, a beautiful red-orange-yellow-blue glassy sphere, given to Vagrant so that he'd never forget his brother even when they're apart. Flamey reaches around and produces a similar pouch, withdrawing it's contents, a sapphire of the same blue as Vagrant's eyes, for him to remember his brother by when they're apart.  
They hold out their hands and their palms cross each one's gifts shining and shimmering in the dimming light of the spent day.  
"Vagrant and Flamey..." Begins Vagrant  
"...Brothers for life" Finishes Flame as they look in to each other's hands and then in to each other's faces, smiles never leaving them for a second. They re-pocket their gifts and embrace each other in a massive hug, a hug that promised they will never part.  
The embrace lasted for many minutes atop those battlements, minutes in which Flame rested his head against Vagrant's chest while Vagrant rested his chin gently atop Flame's head, and they felt safe and worm within each other's arms. Vagrant Extended his wings and draped them carefully around Flame's shoulders, covering his blue and white furry body in a soft, warm blanket. Protecting his beloved younger brother against the chilly wind as they looked to the West and towards the setting Sun.  
As the last of the Sun's rays disappeared bellow the horizon, Vagrant looked down to Flamey and looked in to his eyes, his expression softer and warmer than even his body on that cool, crisp night. "It's time we should get going, Flamey. You can stay at my place tonight, I'd love it if you would..."  
Flamey looked up in to Vagrant's eyes, his own reddish-brown orbs moist with affection for his brother. "I'd love to do that, Vagrant. I...I'd love to". His eyes closed in a Happier smile than Vagrant could have thought possible, and he felt his own eyes moisten with love for his brother as he gave him a Squeeze in the hug before releasing him.   
Vagrant clutched Flame's body to his own, holding him in tight with his tail and arms as he glided them back down to the ground. They walked slowly back to the picnic area that they'd set up, Vagrant's wing covering Flame's body against the (now chilly) wind, and Flame helped Vagrant pack away all the unfinished things. Despite all the things they had done during the day, they had managed to get through a good amount of the supplies as Vagrant remarked as he was able to hoist the Hamper on to his shoulders and carry it back to the car by himself, leaving Flamey to lead the way back past the church for one last look.   
Back at the car, Vagrant placed the Hamper in to the back seat and they both leapt over the doors in to the car at the same time, Tucking their tails to the side out of the way and Vagrant Settled his wings back in to a comfortable position.  
Vagrant started the car, and before long they were back on the freeway, the top of the car extended over to cover them and the heated-blower warming the car thourilly as they sang once again to the radio, Humming or whistling to any parts they didn't know, smiling all the way back to Vagrant's house.  
Vagrant backed the car in to the Garage and retracted the top once again, leading Flamey in to his warm house and settling him infront of the fire before he bought in the Hamper and made some hot-chocolate for them.  
Settling down infront of the fire next to Flamey a few minutes later, they talked for a good time longer, late in to the night before they both decided it'd be a good idea to go and get some sleep.  
"Vagrant, Where will you sleep? I don't want you to end up by the fire again". Flamey grinned at Vagrant and Vagrant Grinned back to him just as mischievously.  
"Don't you worry about that, Flamey. I got that arranged". He Kissed Flamey on the head and showed him the way in to the guest-room.  
"I Hope you had a good day today, Flamey.." Vagrant said softly as he stood, leaning against the door-frame. Flame moved towards him and kissed his cheek gently before hugging him tight once again which Vagrant happily returned. "I Had a lovely day, thankyou Vimmy. It was wonderful". Flamey sniffs once, his eyes once again moist. He looked up to meet Vagrant's face as he beamed down to him and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy, Flamey. Thankyou for coming" "Of course, Vagrant. Of course"  
Flame continued to smile in to Vagrant's eyes as Vagrant smiled right back. Somehow, he knew he'd be warmer tonight than he'd ever been before. 

* * *

  
Well Flamey, I hope you like this story. It was our conversation last night that inspired me to write it. I wrote it just for you today ^_^ and it's probably my favourite story I've written so far. I've never finished something I Liked so much, so soon.  
*Huggles and kisses*   
Your loving bro,

**^_^ Vimmy ^_^**


End file.
